


What Happened?

by alittlemystery



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemystery/pseuds/alittlemystery
Summary: Beth is found unconscious. Inspired from a behind the scenes photo. (more in notes).“So I’m not the only one thinking it right, Rio found you and brought you here?” Annie concludes“Or he was already with you” Ruby suggests
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Beth Boland/Ruby Hill/Annie Marks
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the bts pictures that Mae shared on Instagram which I’m pretty sure are from the episode they were filming when they got shut down because of COVID, I’ve been really intrigued to know what would’ve happened in that episode. For anyone who hasn’t seen the picture they’re in a hospital room with Christina sitting on the hospital bed, so something would’ve happened to Beth? Maybe they’ll move that storyline into season 4? Anyways, this isn’t great but it popped into my head.

“What the hell happened?!” Annie screeches, barging into the room, Ruby following on her scooter and uttering a quick apology to the doctor.

“I’m fine” Beth groans. She fiddles with the scratchy blanket, smoothing it out across her lap before casting her gaze up to Annie and Ruby before glancing at the doctor.

“What happened?” Annie repeats, coming over to sit on the chair by her bed.

Beth opens and closes her mouth, not even sure what to say.

Annie throws her hands up in frustration, looking over to the doctor. “Doc?”

“Sorry, who are you?” She inquires

“My sister” Beth clarifies, clearing her throat. Annie huffs, frustration rising with no signs of dissipating.

The doctor looks to Beth who nods her approval. “Your sister was found unconscious” seeing both womens eyes widen, she hurries to continue. “She’s relatively okay considering”

“Relatively?” Ruby asks, eyebrows furrowed.

“She has a mild ankle sprain but it’s the laceration on the back of her head that we’re more concerned about, we’ve stopped the bleeding and stitched that up. However she does have a severe concussion so i’d like to run a few more tests, she was unconscious when she was brought in but we can’t be sure how long she was unconscious for before she arrived here.”

“Who called the ambulance?” Ruby wonders out loud.

The doctor skims through the clipboard she’s holding. “No ambulance” she hums “ A man brought her in”

Both Annie and Ruby’s heads whip towards Beth who just stares back at them in response, flashing a glance to the doctor who looks at her with a soft smile.

“Your pain medication shouldn’t wear off for a while yet but if you feel any more discomfort just press the buzzer and a nurse will be right in” hanging the clipboard on the end of the bed she walks towards the door. “I’ll have someone up to take you for a CT scan soon”

“Wait a CT scan, why?” Annie asks, the panic clear in her voice.

“We just want to make sure everything’s okay” the doctor ensures, giving them a smile before leaving the room. The door shuts behind her with a soft click casting them into silence.

“So I’m not the only one thinking it right, Rio found you and brought you here?” Annie concludes

“Or he was already with you” Ruby suggests

“Guys, I have no idea” Beth sighs, eyes closed and wincing slightly as she moves her head.

“What how can…”

“She has a concussion Annie” Ruby explains pointedly

Annie slumps in the chair dejectedly “Right”

Beth smiles at her softly, looking back and forth between them both. “I forgot I’d changed my emergency contact back to you”

“Thankfully” Annie grumbles. “Don’t go making this a habit though you almost gave me a heart attack. I think I just threw a cereal box at Ben and then I was picking up Ruby”

“How are you feeling?” Ruby asks, rubbing her uninjured foot

“Like I’ve been thrown through a wall” Beth sighs, wiggling a little as no position is comfortable.

“Specific” Annie quips “Scale of 1 to 10?”

“Annie I’m fine really” Beth smiles

“What’s the last thing you remember honey?” Ruby asks, moving around to the other side of the bed, narrowly missing hitting a small table.

“We… we were drinking margaritas” Beth whispers, wishing the beeping of the machine she’s hooked up to could beep a little quieter and wondering who thought keeping all the lights on in a room with someone who has a concussion in was a good idea.

Annie looks at her sadly. “That was 4 hours ago”

Ruby shakes her head, levelling her with a glare whilst Beth’s eyes fill with tears as she stares up at the ceiling, causing the panic in Annie to resurface.

“No don’t cry, it’s okay, you’re okay” she soothes, carefully wiping the tears from her sisters cheeks, scared that the slightest pressure will cause her pain.

“Where…” Beth clears her throat, slowly sitting up a little higher. “Where did we go after that?”

“Home” Annie supplies

“Are you sure?” Beth asks

“Yeah B, we Ubered, we even dropped you home first” Ruby affirms

“Watched you walk through your front door and everything” Annie adds

Beth lets out a deep breath, thankful for whatever pain medication they have her on as she already knows she’s not ready to experience what the ache in her skull feels like when the meds wear off.

“Are you sure you don’t remember anything else after that?” Annie prods softly

Beth closes her eyes, trying to pull forth any memory from the past four hours, now knowing she went home. “Just flashes” she sighs, then gasps quietly as she remembers something. “I was supposed to go to Boland Bubbles tonight”

“Do you think you went?” Ruby asks curiously

“No… no I remember I was going to text Rio and tell him I wasn’t going to be there”

Annie goes to respond when a knock on the door interrupts them. A nurse pops her head around the door, opening it fully and stepping into the room with a kind smile on her face followed by an orderly.

“Mrs Boland, we’re ready to take you up to CT”

“Okay” she whispers, jolting slightly as her bed moves.

“We’ll be here” Ruby smiles, patting Beth’s hand.

They watch as she’s wheeled out before looking at each other blankly, Annie sinking back into her chair dramatically.

“What do we do?” Annie asks “Do we call him?”

Ruby lets out a sigh, not even sure where to start. “I don’t know”


End file.
